Coping With Life
by Out-Tonight-7
Summary: RogerMimi, immediately postRENT with flashbacks, includes all other main characters except Angel. Big surprise about Mimi! NEW CHAPTER 10!
1. Introduction

1**A/N– Don't own characters or music, blah, blah.**

Introduction

"I DO love him! I have to tell him that." Mimi Marquez sat in her run-down home thinking once again about the object of her affection, Roger Davis from the apartment upstairs. Mimi, a beautiful 19 year old dancer from the Cat Scratch Club, and Roger, leader of a rock band, have had a very rocky relationship thus far. Mimi, as much as she would love to call Roger her boyfriend, can't, as long as Roger continues to deny his love for her.

She's been so pushy, from the first time she walked into my place with that stupid candle. Maybe I don't WANT to commit. Maybe I don't love anyone but April; Does Mimi really expect me to get over my girlfriend's suicide this quickly? And it doesn't help that she has HIV too, I don't want all her clingy baggage, as if I don't have enough issues of my own. Maybe it'll work out when she gets off the junk," Roger mused in bed while trying to fall asleep, not knowing that Mimi was coming up the stairs to confess her love for him and interrupt his quiet thinking.

Mimi decided that she couldn't bear thinking about Roger any longer without seeing him. He was bound to be home anyways, it was January, cold, cloudy, and 2:30 in the morning. As she got up to walk out the door, Mimi became aware that she was still in her work clothes. "Haha .. clothes .. right .." She found the term funny, seeing as her work outfit usually included less material than a skimpy two-piece bathing suit. If she wanted a chance at a serious conversation with Roger, Mimi decided she ought to wear real clothes. In the past she HAD tried to win over the guitar player with her body. He wasn't into it. Roger didn't admit he was into it at least. Mimi put on her signature leopard jacket, but opted against leaving behind the work ensemble.


	2. 2:30 am

1**Chapter 1**

Knock, knock Mark awoke to the sound of rapping steel.

"What .. the .. fuck ..?" He said groggily, and fumbled with his glasses. Something was knocking at the door, and if it was a person, they were going to become very unlucky as soon as Mark got up. Since the snores from Roger's direction indicated that he was not going to spare Mark, he got out of bed, ran a hand through his hair, and made his way through lingering sleep to the door. Whoever it was knocked again, making Mark in an even worse mood.

He opened the door, and without looking at who was standing outside of it, greeted the visitor with a friendly, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Uhmm .. hello. I was sort of hoping Roger would answer the door."

"Meem? Sorry about that, but really, what are you doing here at," Mark paused and attempted to stifle a yawn, "2 in the morning?"

"Actually, Marky, it's 2:30. And I came to see Roger." Mimi answered back as if it were completely polite and normal to show up at someone's door at 2:30 in the morning. "By the way, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." She replied, snickering.

Mark looked down and examined himself, "What are you talking ab .. Wait. Thanks a lot Mimi," Now slightly embarrassed to be standing in front of the beautiful girl in nothing but old boxers. "Sit down, and I'll get Roger. Would you like him with clothes or without, 'little miss strip club'?" Mark looked Mimi up and down, and couldn't help wondering how Roger could possibly say no to this beautiful girl thrusting her heart out at him. He would GLADLY take her.

"Shut up." Mimi replied, knowing Mark was having a little mental fantasy about her. She was used to it, though, and Mark wasn't creepy like any of the drunken customers who tried to gain sexual favors from her. That's one of the things you get used to when you're the lead dancer at a 'gentlemens club'.

Mimi made her way to the boys' couch and sat down. Looking at the ragged piece of furniture, she noticed it was constructed more of duct tape than actual fabric nowadays. Next to her was a cold, metal, industrial table. It was hard for Mimi to believe that just 3 weeks ago she almost died on the table in Roger's arms. She had come so close to losing her life, yet so close to receiving Roger's unconditional love that night. Now that she was back at work, and back at Roger's door, he had much less compassion than that terrible night. Now all Mimi could do to feel that she still had a chance was replay the song that Roger had painstakingly wrote for her.

_How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you, now I'd die for one more day, cause there's something I should've told you .. I should tell you .. I have always loved you, you can see it in my eyes._

Mimiwould die for Roger now, because she knew he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to face commitment to baggage without lifetime guarantee. If Mimi could pick out the one thing that used to bother Roger about her, it would be her heroin addiction. She wasn't proud of it, but Roger accepted, for the immediate future after that night at least, that Mimi couldn't quit right now. She had almost died doing it before, and even if he didn't love her as a girlfriend, Roger didn't want Mimi to die trying to please him.

"Mimi, what the hell? Really. It's 2 in the morning.", Roger walked over to the couch in sweatpants and his band tshirt. Mark had obviously warned him about his boxer experience.

"It's 2:45 actually. And I'm here to tell you that I can't .." Mimi stopped, looking over at Mark's doorway. "Mark, would you mind if this was private?"

"Ah shit. I always miss out on the good stuff." A grumbled reply drifted out of the bedroom, and then the door shut.

"I'm here to tell you that I can't stand this anymore Roger. I love you. I'm ready for commitment and I've heard your pathetic speech too many times. We both have fucking HIV, Roger. I could die next month! You could die soon too! I know that you love me. Why is it so hard for you to tell me that? WHY ROGER? I love you. I love you so much." Mimi poured her heart out to Roger as tears came streaming down her face.

"Meems, please, don't do this to me right now." Roger was fighting back tears. The same Roger Davis who turned Mimi away for so long began to cry at the thought of losing her. "I love you too. April, she's dead, Mimi. She's not stopping me. It's me. I'm scared .. you almost died on my fucking kitchen table 3 weeks ago! You're thin, you're pale .."

"It's so nice to hear how beautiful I am," Mimi spat back.

"No Meem. You are beautiful. Every time I see you I feel like nothing else on Earth. Even when you brought me that stupid candle." Roger laughed at the memory. "Mimi, I love you. I do love you." Roger stopped in realization and embraced Mimi. "And by the way, nice outfit."

He held her in his arms and vowed never to let go. Not again. He was not going to push her away this time. He held her on the couch until they fell asleep.


	3. Booze, Pizza, and a Hairdryer

1**Chapter 2**

Mimi woke up warm and happy in Roger's arms. She had won, finally. After a whole year of battling with him, he had willingly expressed his feelings for her. Mimi couldn't help feeling victorious, like she had won something. Hell, this was Roger she just cracked. She had won the Olympics.

Mimi turned her head and examined her lover. 'He is so hot. Daaaamn.' She thought to herself. And now he was all hers. She planted a kiss on his sleeping forehead.

Roger stirred, "Mo .. Maureen, is that you?" He faked sleep-talking.

"Oh," Mimi decided to play along, "Maureen, yes. And I'm .. here .. to .." She stood up and prepared to pounce. "GET YOU!" Mimi leapt onto Roger and gave him a big, sloppy kiss.

"OW! GOD! UGH! Look where you put your knees, girl!", Roger moaned in pain.

Mimi mentally smacked herself on the head. 'Way to kill the mood, Meem,' She imagined Roger thinking.

"I am so sorry! Roger! Are you ok?", Mimi switched to her sexy voice, and didn't notice that Mark had just walked out of his bedroom in a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, watching with amusement. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"GOOD MORNING LOVEBIRDS!" Mark greeted Mimi and Roger with mock cheerfulness in a bright blue bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. "I'm guessing that last night went well?" He paused for a moment. "Oh .. My .. God. Please tell me you didn't do it on my couch."

"GOOD MORNING MARK!", Mimi and Roger chorused. But the mood had been disturbed by their friend's terrible timing.

"So, who wants breakfast," Roger offered. "We have ..." He examined the kitchen. Numerous empty bottles of alcohol ... Check. Numerous full bottles of alcohol ... Check. Food ... Not Check. "Well, we have booze."

"I just went shopping, we can all go down to my place and I'll, uh, 'hairdry-er' us a frozen pizza." Mimi attempted to sound helpful, but she knew it sounded lame.

Mark and Roger didn't take long to come up with an answer, but Roger was quick to respond. "Who's good with Stoli?"

The three of them laughed together as Mimi opened up the bottle of vodka and poured generous amounts into three coffee mugs.

Roger took a swig. "Hairdry-er a pizza, Meems? Is your microwave broken again?"

Mimi downed her portion in one gulp, impressing the boys. "Who said I ever knew how to use it? Besides, what about 'no day but today'. What if today's the day to have a pizza made by hairdryer?" She laughed at herself.

"How fast does booze go to your head?" Mark said in an attempt at a joking tone that anyone but Mimi and Roger would find rude.

They continued laughing together while Mimi poured another round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marky Mark .. I lo-looooooooooooove you!" Mimi spoke as a person who had a obviously downed almost half a bottle of vodka.

"Marky Mark loves you too Meem-a-bug!" Mark had drank less, but still a significant portion.

Roger, in the meantime, had opened some tequila and was making significant headway into that bottle. "Who says you're allowed to like my Meem-a-bug? Huh? She's my girl, Cohen."

Mark offered a pathetic reply."You suck, Roger, 'kay?"

Mimi being the sort of a person who can make anything into a sexual reference, she didn't miss the opportunity. "HEY! If anyone gets to suck Roger it's gonna be me, right baby?"

"Oooooh. I like the sound of that. Mark, you wanna give us a moment?" Roger raised his eyebrows and pouted his lips in mock pleading.

"I'll leave if .. If you two follow some rules. NEVER resemble Maureen that much ever again, and please .." He stopped, hoping Mimi and Roger would catch on before he had to embarrass himself. The obviously didn't so Mark sighed, "NOT on my couch."

At that, Mark wrapped his tattered striped scarf around his neck, grabbed his camera, and proceeded to walk out the door. He made it to the stairs outside the apartment before Mimi called after him, "Hey Cohen, who'd you get all dressed up for?"

Roger and Mimi shared a glance while they imagined Mark looking down at his ensemble.

"Shut up." Mark reentered the room, still in his bathrobe and slippers and headed to go change

"Your place?" Roger asked Mimi, but not before they had shared a good laugh at Mark.

"Benny turned off my heat again .." She spoke with scorn.

"Don't bring him up right now," said Roger with equal hate, "But, um, I have a feeling we aren't going to need it."

Mimi giggled like a little girl. "Can you two LEAVE now?", a call came from behind Mark's door.

At that, Mimi pulled Roger up off the couch, and they ran downstairs, laughing and holding hands, to Mimi's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs in Mimi's apartment, the happy couple was having a great time entertaining themselves.

"I'm hungry." Roger always knew how to kill the mood, but Mimi didn't miss another opportunity, "Eat me, then."

"Again? I was thinking PIZZA MAYBE. No day but today, remember?" Roger smiled at Mimi's silliness. He was so lucky to have her.

"I'll get the hairdryer. You get the food." Mimi walked to the bathroom, got the hairdryer, and proceeded to plug it in the kitchen outlet. She turned it on, the fuse blew, and all the lights in the apartment shut off.

"Fabulous. We have no pizza, it's dark, the only person here is my boyfriend, and I'm not due in work until 9. What's a girl to do?"

Roger pinned her to the bed and went in for a kiss.


	4. To Mexican Beavers

1**Chapter 3**

"Meem?" Roger's muffled voice found its way out of the sheets and pillows.

"Yeah baby?" Mimi ran a hand through his thick hair.

"That was amazing. Like, WOW .." Roger's facial expression showed that he wasn't kidding.

"Yeah? Well, most guys do tell me that." Mimi joked back at him, but Roger knew there was truth behind her teasing. Every man (and some women) in Alphabet City wanted Mimi in their bed.

"Yeah? Well maybe I should give them a piece of my mind about gettin' all touchy-feely on my girl, huh?"

'My girl'. She liked it. Mimi laughed at him, not at his silliness, but at the fact that 2 days ago Roger wouldn't have let her sit on his bed. Then her stomach growled. Loudly.

"You hungry too?" Roger must have heard. "Do we have power yet?"

Mimi got out of bed and attempted to turn on the lights. Darkness. "Guess not. Benny's an asshole, you know that?"

"No kidding. I think it's time for us to invade Collins' place. I hope he has pizza." Roger chuckled at himself.

Ever since Angel died in October, Collins had not been himself. Angel had really brought out the best in him, and now he was always lonely. Mimi and Roger mutually decided that he could use some company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BEEP!_

Collins shuffled over to the coffee pot. He hated being alone. On gloomy days like this, he and Angel would have normally 'spend the day in'. Now that Angel was .. gone (Collins hated the word dead), and Maureen and Joanne were out of town, and Mimi and Roger, well, Collins suspected that if Mimi had finally cracked him, they would be busy. Mark was never any fun.

Maureen had taken Joanne to Long Island for a surprise lovers' getaway, maybe to show Joanne how sorry she was that she really screwed up their engagement ceremony. Collins didn't want to think about all the lovely lesbian sex they would be having at the Johnson's exclusive summer house.

In the meantime, Collins would sit on his sofa and drink pots and pots of coffee in his favorite trench coat. It was a gift from _her_. Normally he would get drunk with Roger and Mark, but Collins wasn't even in the mood for that. He just sat on the couch and drank coffee.

Knock, knock.

Someone was at the door! Collins really hoped it was one of his friends coming to keep him company.

"Surprise! We came over because Mimi sucks." Roger was oddly peppy.

"Mimi sucks, hmm? Wouldn't that keep you two at home-?" Collins smirked at the two of them.

"SHUT UP COLLINS," Mimi and Roger chorused

Collins laughed. "So, Mimi sucks? Cut to the chase, brother."

Mimi gave Roger a look, and he gave her a 'don't-you-dare-bring-that-up-again' look right back. "So I don't know how to use a microwave? I bought him a pizza. Compliments of that creepy Mexican guy with the buck teeth, the regular at work I tell you about."

"SO did not need to hear that. Meem, you don't know how to use your microwave? Why do you have one then? Why don't you sell it and get some extra cash?" Collins stopped. "Why are we still standing in the doorway? Come, have a seat."

Roger and Mimi sat down on Collins couch. "Hey, do you guys want something to eat? I think I picked up the hint. I've got tons of shit. Bananas, cream cheese .." He fumbled through cabinets, and one of the doors broke off. "DAMN. When I stole these off the street they were perfectly fine. Oh well. Celery, Raisin Bran, apples, granola .."

"Are you on one of those weird faggot diets where you copy the eating habits of a 60-year-old woman?" Roger poked fun at Collins, knowing he wouldn't take it personally.

"It's based on 70-year-old women! God, Davis. If you want real shit we can run down to the McDonalds. Sounds good?"

Mimi nodded and Roger added, "Who's paying?"

Collins looked at the floor. He had quit his teaching job when Angel died, and income was sparse. Roger reached a hand into his pocket and pullet out his wallet. He opened it to find two dollar bills. "Well .." They both looked at Mimi.

"Remind me why we came over here again. I thought it was to mooch off Collins!" Mimi pulled a 20 out of her bra and waved it in the air as she stood up and put on her jacket.

Collins joked, "To Mexican beavers!" Roger punched him in the stomach. "You keep things .. in _there_?", Collins directed at Mimi.

"When I don't have pockets. It's easier than trying to keep it in place in a thong! Play nice, boys.", Mimi yelled over her shoulder as the three of them made their way down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

Roger and Collins stopped in their tracks and exchanged a look that needed no explanation.


	5. 5 Dollars

1**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Maureen and Joanne unpacked from their trip. For the first time in their rocky relationship, Maureen didn't flirt with any other women (in rubber or not), and Joanne didn't criticize her. The pair had been on an awesome vacation, but they were both excited and anxious to hear how Mimi and Roger were getting along.

"I swear, honeybear, she was going to talk to him about it." Maureen said in her sweetest voice.

Joanne looked cynical. "Poor Mimi. I hope she didn't wear her work outfit. You know how Roger hates that. And I hope she didn't bring up anything about April or HIV."

"I still think she finally got to him. I had one of those telepathic visions when we were .. well. At the house." Joanne actually giggled at the thought.

"Alright. 5 bucks says they're fighting worse than ever." Joanne's cynical look didn't change.

Maureen reached out to shake her hand. "Fine. But for me, 5 bucks says they aren't fighting anymore."

"Deal." Joanne felt pretty confident in herself. Not that she didn't want Mimi and Roger together, she loved them both, but Roger, well there's no telling with him.

"So .." Maureen threw a ball of clothes on the floor and slammed her suitcase shut. "I'm finished." Joanne knew not to point out that she had just made a complete mess of their clean bedroom.

"Me too." She looked down at her full suitcase. "It's killing you, isn't it Mo?"

Maureen raised her eyebrows. "WHAT'S killing me."

"The suspense. You can't stand knowing you're going to lose 5 bucks sooner or later." Joanne poked Maureen playfully.

"Right. I'll get my keys to their loft."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi and Roger dropped Collins off at his place, and went back to the loft. They made their way up the four flights of stairs and to the door of Mark and Roger's apartment.

"Well? It's only 5:30. You've still got 3 hours until work." Roger said nonchalantly as he searched his pocket for keys to the door.

"I'm supposed to guess that you haven't had _enough_ sex today?" Mimi removed her jacket and threw it over a chair as they walked in the door.

"Well. Yes." Roger removed his jacket and sweatshirt for a different reason than Mimi. He put his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away, "I don't think I have either." They engaged in the lip-lock once more, and Mimi pulled away again. "You are NOT going to forget the condom. Remember last time? I shouldn't have to remind you twice in one day."

Roger released his hold on her and shuffled to the bathroom and pulled of a box, presumably of condoms. "Shit .. SHIT .. where'd they go? Oh fuck. Mimi? I'm out!"

"I guess this is gonna have to wait. We can still have a little fun I suppose." Mimi replied, obviously upset about this predicament.

Roger ran back to the couch where Mimi was laying down and pounced on her. "OUCH! FUCK! Roger! Watch where you put your elbows!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joanne and Maureen made their way up the stairs to the loft arguing lightly.

"Shouldn't we stop by Mimi's place to see if she's ok? If her and Roger are fighting, we should try to calm her down. You know how she takes it from him."

"She's probably in here making him dinner or something." Maureen said confidently.

Joanne stopped and looked at Maureen skeptically. "Mimi doesn't know how to use a microwave."

"Oh yeah .."

Joanne pulled the keys out of her jacket and turned it in the door.

"Wait, pookie. Shouldn't we knock or something? It seems kinda rude just to burst in if they're having quality time."

"Please, remember the bet? Roger's sitting by the window being his old sulky self. He'll welcome the company. Wait .. I hear Mimi. Yeah." Joanne pushed open the door.

_Roger, please no, stop, oh God .._

"OMIGOD.", was all Maureen good say. "I WIN!"

Joanne and Maureen stood in the doorway of the loft staring at the sofa. They had apparently walked in at a very inconvenient time. Joanne stood dumbstruck. Mimi was in a very compromising position, tied to the arm of the sofa, with Roger on top of her, licking various parts of her naked body.

Mimi and Roger looked up, hearing Maureen's voice. Very embarrassed, Roger covered Mimi. "So guys, how was .. vacation? Oh yeah .. Do you have a condom on you? I can't stand myself."

Joanne shut the door and made sure to lock it behind her.

"5 bucks pookie!"


	6. I'd Die Without You

1A/N - Whole chapter is a flashback in Mimi's POV

**Chapter 5**

_Roger and Collins set me down on the table and covered me with a jacket. Collins stepped back, allowing Roger to be near me for what could have been our last time together._

_Will you light my candle? I'm shivering. The jacket, it isn't warm enough. Hold me. I need your body heat. I tried to talk to Roger but my brain hadn't been working right in weeks. The cold was unbearable. A subconscious part of me wanted to feel the warm light and leave behind everything here._

_I can't remember what was happening. I think Mark called 911. I couldn't see straight. I know Roger was sitting on the table. I can still smell his salty tears mixed with smoke and cheap soap. I think Maureen and Joanne found me in the park._

_Roger started singing. I grabbed his jacket and tried to move my fingers to keep myself focused. I don't know why he couldn't look in my eyes. Roger's braver than me, he should be able to do this._

_I knew I was dying. Someone should call Mama. Someone can have my apartment. I have to make sure some of my clothes get back to work. I have to pay back my dealer some debt. I have to see Mark's film. I want to see Maureen and Joanne find a place that will legally wed women. I want Collins to get his job back. I have to tell Benny that I'm sorry for everything I did._

_I have to tell Roger that I love him._

_I have to live, I thought as I began slipping away. It got warmer. Someone must have turned on the heat and the lights. It was so bright._

_Hi Angel! Angel must have come into the loft to say goodbye to me._

_I saw everyone crying. I can see straight now! Then I saw Roger. He was holding someone. It was me! Why can I see myself? I felt like I was standing on the fire escape watching Roger cry on my body._

_He hasn't asked me to marry him yet! How did I get here? Why am I watching this? I have to go back._

_I'm only 19. Did some powerful force want me to die. God, I tried to be a good kid, but ever since Papi died and Mama found another man, my life has been screwed up. I've been clean for 3 weeks, and that's what killed me, God! I'm just a kid .. I want to go back. I have to go back._

_I cried out, but no one heard me. I hugged Angel, and she told me to go back to my friends. 'Honey, you've got a whole life to live. Turn around, and listen to that boy's song. He loves you. Go back, Mimi. Go back.'_

_I was freezing. What happened to the lights and the warm glow? The only muscle in my body I could move was my fingers. I tried to sit up and tell everyone that I was ok, and that they could stop being sad. I could only twitch my fingers, hoping someone would notice that I was moving._

'_Mimi? Oh my God. OH MY GOD. SHE'S ALIVE!'_

_Some strength within me made me able to sit up._

'_I was heading toward this warm, white light. And I swear. Angel was there. And she looked GOOOD. And she said. Turn around girlfriend. And listen to that boy's song.'_

_Maureen's put her warm and gentle hand on my forehead. 'Her fever's breaking.'_

'_You're drenched.'_

_I made it back to them. But not for long. I was still freezing. 'Roger, will you light my candle?' I grabbed him at his elbow and he winced. 'Don't touch me there.'_

_And then I collapsed again. 'Someone get a goddamned candle! HELP! Where's the fucking ambulance.'_

_It was too early to start celebrating. I was fading again._

'_Joanne! Call 911 again! Where's the fucking ambulance? Mark, go out and get some soup and firewood, and blankets, lots of blankets.' Benny handed him a wad of money and sent him out the door._

_It got warm again, and I was watching from the fire escape. Mark ran out the door. Maureen covered my body with blankets. Collins wiped the sweat off my face._

_NO! I LOVE THEM! ANGEL TOLD ME NOT TO LEAVE YET! NOOOOO!_

'_NO!'_

_I opened my eyes, back inside my body again. I must've yelled out loud._

'_She's holding on guys. Mimi. Hold on.' Roger grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tightly. I knew I was fading a third time, and maybe forever. I had to stay awake, away from the light. I sang raspily._

'_I'd die without you. I'd die without you. I'd die without you. I'd die without you.'_

_I felt warm again, but not from the white light. Mark was putting blankets all over me. He pulled up a trashcan and lit a fire. Yes, I was getting much warmer. I could feel my feet. I began feeling that I was inside my thin, frail body. The pain and hunger swept over me like a tidal wave._

'_I'm so hungry. Can we go to McDonalds? My back hurts. My legs hurt. I'm tired.'_

'_Mimi, hold on to me. Someone get her some food!'_

_After what seemed like seconds, I tasted something hot and salty pouring down my throat. Mark turned on a projector. Pictures of my friends were flashing on and off the wall. They were all here. I was warm, happy, and alive. I was alive. Angel sent me back._


	7. Unlucky Kid

1A/N - Back in regular time, starts a few hours after we left off

**Chapter 6**

"Roger, I don't want to go back to work. I only want you looking at me the way all of the other men do. I only want to be yours, but I like my job. What am I supposed to do?" Mimi unsuccessfully tried to hold back tears.

"Would it help if I came to the shows? You can pretend you're only dancing for me. And if you do a good job, well, I don't have any money, but you might get a little something in return." Roger really wanted to help, and the way he saw it, this was a win-win situation for both of them. Mimi could keep her job, he could watch his girlfriend perform exotic dances, they would both be able to buy food.

Mimi stopped crying. She remembered why she loved Roger so much. He really did care for her. "Roger, you are amazing. I love you." She gave him an innocent hug. "I have to go get dressed NOW though or I'm gonna be late, and my outfit is down at my place." She grabbed her jacket off the chair and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that day as they were walking home from the loft, Maureen and Joanne still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing what they had walked in on Mimi and Roger doing.

Normally, one would think that two young women walking alone through the bad parts of New York City would run into trouble, but Maureen and Joanne were no ordinary young women. Maureen, at 5'4", looks like a vulnerable person, but when paired with menacing Joanne, even at 4'11", the pair could kick some serious ass.

"Little Mimi .. Why? Why? I didn't know she did those sorts of things!" Joanne stated in shock.

Maureen had known Mimi longer and better than Joanne. "Yes, little Mimi: stripper and ex-prostitute. She would know about sex?"

Joanne froze in her tracks, wide-eyed and disbelieving. "Mimi .. Mi .. Little Mimi .. She was a whore?"

**A/N - Flashback in Maureen's POV, but she is telling the story to Joanne throughout**

_I was walking down the street one day to go see Mark at the loft, when I passed a vacant building, where, inside, it sounded like a girl was pleading._

'_Please, just give it to me. I'm sorry I can't pay you right now. Please stop! Stop! Now! You're hurting me.'_

_I couldn't just walk by when I had just heard that someone was hurting this poor girl. I cautiously approached the building, and peered inside. It was a large, empty room with no furniture or any sign of life other than two people._

_There was a dirty, greasy man with unkempt black hair on top of a beautiful young girl. He was obviously a man I didn't want to cross, but he was there on the floor violating a young girl, and instinct took over. I made myself visible in the doorway._

"_Whoever you are, get off her right now and get the hell out of here or I'm calling the police!" I screamed at the man and stood her ground in the doorway, unconsciously afraid of what he was going to do next._

"_Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here and mind your own fucking business!" He screamed right back at me but made no move either off of the girl or in my direction._

_The girl turned her head to look at me, and I saw the face of a beautiful Latina, no older than 16, with tears streaming down her face. I felt like she understood everything. I had to help this girl, or she might get seriously hurt._

"_I'm going to give you 5 seconds to get your pants on and get out of here! 5 .. 4 .." I felt courage like nothing before as she yelled at this man._

"_To hell with you. Fine. I was finished anyways. Don't throw a hissy fit. Here's three bags, only because I don't want you coming back for a while." He spoke to the girl in a demeaning tone and threw a few small objects at her. "By the way Mimi, I guess I forgot to mention that I'm positive. See you later." He laughed at both me and this girl, Mimi, in a way that made me sick. At least he was gone now, but I wondered if he was serious. I needed no telling that 'I'm positive' meant that the man was HIV positive. If he was joking, he was a sick man, and if he wasn't joking, he deserved more than to burn in hell._

_I approached Mimi slowly, as not to alarm her; I felt a connection with this girl now._

"_Honey? Are you ok? What was he doing to you? What did he throw at you?" I stopped asking questions and decided to backtrack. "I'm Maureen Johnson. You're Mimi ? .." I paused, waiting patiently for the girl to offer her last name._

"_Marima Marquez. Thank you for that. He just .. had something I needed. I'm used to it though. How else does a 16 year old get money around here?" She opened up to me rather quickly._

"_You deserve better than this. It's no way for you to live by. What he said about HIV .. do you think he really has it? He could have given it to you. I know a clinic where you can go to get tested. Let me help you up." I offered her my hand and pulled her up._

_I looked the girl up and down. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, tan skin, and ragged clothes. It was pretty obvious that she was living on the streets, but under the dirt and rags, I saw a beautiful girl who had lost her innocence at a young age. She was very, very thin, but her stomach stuck out more than I expected. It was hard to tell under her loose fitting clothes. I must have been staring because she answered my unasked question._

"_I'm pregnant, alright? Stop staring." She seemed a bit annoyed at her situation, and didn't want anyone criticizing her life choices. "Some idiot didn't use a condom, so here I am, living on the streets, and I'm going to have a baby to take care of in 5 months. I ran away from home about a month ago cause my dad died and my mom started using."_

_I felt so bad for her. It seemed like she was on a dangerous roller coaster through life and couldn't get off. "Oh. Marima, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Listen, there's this apartment that no one's living in downstairs from me and my boyfriend's. I'll take you home and get you cleaned up, and you might be into that place by tomorrow. Will you come with me?"_

_She was silent for a while, weighing what I had just offered. We had just met, and I knew that her trust would be difficult to gain. Mimi needed my help, whether she wanted it or not. She needed to see a doctor, and get tested for HIV. She needed to get off the streets and find a better job too. A 16 year old prostitute would soon run into trouble. Her job had already gotten her pregnant with a child she can't take care of._

_She was unbelieving. "Are you sure there's a place? And I can't pay the rent. I don't want to screw your life up. You don't have to help me."_

"_But I do, Marima. Come on, let's get back to my place so we can find you some decent clothes and a hot meal." Even though the last I had real food was before I moved to Alphabet City, I was determined to help Mimi out and make friends._

_We walked back to the loft across town, and I introduced her to Mark and Roger. I gave her some of my smaller clothes, and the boys and I pooled all our money to take her out for a decent meal at the Life Café. Later that night, I met up with Benny and explained Mimi's situation, and then told him that whether he let her move into the apartment or not, I was going to make sure she did anyways. That same night she moved into the place downstairs and slept on the floor with the blankets off my bed. _

Joanne has listened intently the whole time, but Maureen had anticipated her first question. "So, where's Mimi's baby? Wouldn't it be about 3 years old by now? Does Roger know?"

"She never had the baby. She miscarried rather late in her pregnancy. The doctors told her that it was because of her heroin use. I still can't believe that she shot up while she was pregnant. It killed that baby. As sad as it is, it could be a good thing for everyone that it didn't live to be born. Mimi couldn't afford a child, and the baby would have had AIDS, and might have even been dead by now._" _ I stopped and thought about the last part of Joanne's question. Roger had never mentioned Mimi being pregnant after the miscarriage. Maybe he wanted to pretend it never happened, Roger was that way.

Joanne had been told so much in one sitting. "That is so .. terrible. I had no idea that Mimi dealt with all that. And without you, she could be dead, or still living on the streets."

Maureen took a while to process thoughts. "I never thought of it that way. We were both just kids really. I was a stupid one, and Mimi was just unlucky I guess. No kid plans on having a baby of their own on the streets."

"I almost feel guilty that I didn't grow up the way you guys did. I had loving parents, I went to private girls schools, I went to Harvard. My parents gave me everything they could, I hope I can do that for my .. oh never mind."

"What? Give what to who? Pookie, you're not making any sense." Maureen held Joanne's hands lightly.

"You might get angry at me for this, so just for the record, you made me tell you. It's just .. all of this has got me thinking. I've never asked you, Maureen. How do you feel about .. about families. Poor Mimi left hers and ended up almost starting her own."

Maureen didn't understand. "I have one. They suck. Why do you think I'm living out here?"

"That's not my point, Maureen. I meant, how do you feel about children? Babies. A family. One of our own." Joanne spoke slowly as if she were worried that Maureen would get angry.

Maureen, who had always been afraid commitment, had never really given the thought of being a mom more than a once-over. She didn't know how to respond. "I really don't know, Pookie. Do _you _want to have kids?"

"I guess it's always been a dream of mine. A dream made harder by certain life choices I've madeBut there's always .. adoption. I want to take care of my own family and give kids like Mimi a better chance at life." She sighed, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You know what? If you want to adopt kids, I want to adopt kids. Let's do it." Maureen made up her mind.

"I love you, Mo." Joanne stopped and gave her a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi was standing on a large metal structure at the Cat Scratch club when the music started.

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

She played with her silk robe seductively and threw it off, focusing on Roger. Underneath it she was wearing black underwear and a sparkly bra.

_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight. My body's talking to me, it says time for danger!_

She ran a hand sexily up her body.

_It says I wanna commit a crime, wanna be the cause of a fight. I wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt with a stranger._

'Focus on Roger. Look straight at him.' Mimi told herself to keep going.

_I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learn the games. Get up! Life's too quick, I know someplace SICK where this chick'll dance in the flames!_

Mimi struggled to ignore the other men crudely staring at her. Roger watched in amazement in the center of the crowd.

_We don't need any money. I always get in for free! You can get in too if you get in with me! Let's go OUUUUUUT tonight._

'Roger. Roger. Roger.'

_I have to go OUUUUUUUT tonight!_

Mimi got down on the floor and spread her legs. 'Roger. Roger. Roger.' She noticed "the beaver" staring at her. He was at the front of the stage, close enough to touch Mimi.

_You wanna play? Let's run away! We won't be back before it's New Year's Day! Take me out tonight. MEOW!_

When Mimi got back down on the floor, the man grabbed her breast and began groping her in a drunken stupor. She tried to shove him off, and the next thing she knew, Roger had punched him in the face. The man lay bleeding on the floor while security guards made their way through the crowd. Roger grabbed her hand.

"We have to get out of here! Mimi! Let's go! Take my hand!" Roger pulled her off the stage and they ran out the back door of the Cat Scratch, not stopping until they were in front of the loft.


	8. ACNY

1**A/N - Days later ..**

**Chapter 7**

Someone covered Roger's eyes. "Guess who!"

Roger pretended to be confused for a short time. "The only person I know who lives in this apartment building that smells like perfume and has bright blue fingernails. Mark?"

Mimi uncovered his eyes and turn around to face Roger. "Very funny. I haven't seen him this morning, have you?"

Roger didn't admit that he had just woken up minutes before Mimi came in. "Not this morning. Oh look." He gestured to the wall where Mark's bike was parked when not in use. "His bike isn't here. He must be out filming." Roger turned and looked at the table where Mark's camera often got set down. "His bike and his camera are both missing. He's definitely out."

Mimi laughed. "Sometimes I swear the only think Mark has 'ridden' in the past year is his bike. But don't let the camera know that he's cheating on it for a transportation device."

"Touche. Can I use that one?", Roger asked his girlfriend.

"Anytime, pookie." Mimi froze, wide-eyed as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "Oh my god, no, Roger .."

Roger started turning interesting shades of pink, his face quickly becoming flushed. "You .. My girlfriend .. Mimi .. You're turning into her. Into Maur .." He stopped, out of breath and whispered the next word as if it were a sin to let it be heard. "Maureen."

Mimi lost her comical deer-in-the-headlights look instantly and snapped, a rareity. "What's wrong with Maureen? If it weren't for her I wouldn't even be here and you'd be moping around in your stupid plaid pajamas."

"Down, girl." Roger had pressed a bad button and needed to find the off switch quickly. He embraced Mimi and started kissing her fiercely. Mimi pulled back.

"Well, that's a stupid way to try to get me quiet." She kissed him back, but Roger pulled away.

"It worked, didn't it? I know you too well."

"Back off a little, stud, and save it for Friday." Mimi looked into his eyes, waiting for a sign that he remembered what important event was happening on Friday.

'_Think Roger, don't screw up again. The surprise party has to actually be a surprise this year!'_

"Uhmm .. our anniversary! I love you!"

Mimi smacked him on the side of the head. "That not for 3 months! Idiot. How about MY BIRTHDAY?"

Roger started to sweat. 'I need a cover. Fast! She's gonna kick my ass.' "I WAS JUST KIDDING! Of .. Course .. I knew it was your birthday. Right."

Mimi nodded skeptically. He better not forget AGAIN. He had two days to pull off something special. Little did she know that she was in for the party of her life.

"I have to go, baby. I'll see you later this afternoon." Mimi grabbed her jacket and made it halfway to the door when the phone rang, letting the machine pick it up.

SPEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKK

A business-like woman spoke to the answering machine. "This is Helen Sanders from Gouverneur Hospital calling for a Miss Marima Marquez. I know that this isn't your phone number, but I was told I could reach you here. I'm calling on account of your mother. I am not permitted to share information over an answering machine, but we recommend you come visit your mother very soon; she is asking for you. Please return my call as quickly as possible at 212-690-1292."

Mimi stood dazed, staring at the answering machine. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she ran away from home, and if she was asking to see her, it definitely wasn't a good sign.

Roger watched Mimi stand staring at the machine in shock. "Honey, would you like me to dial. 212-690-1292, wasn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at home, Joanne was flipping through the phone book looking for New York City adoption agencies.

"Honeybear, isn't this a little .. FAST?" Maureen stood watching Joanne from over her shoulder search the white pages.

"Mo, didn't we both decide we wanted kids? It can take years for a family to get placed with a child. There is so much to do, you don't go grocery shopping for babies! You have to fill out a lifesyle survey, then wait to be accepted, and then wait more for an available child. If we want children within the next 3 years we had better start now. Oh look at this." Joanne's finger traced over bold type. "Adoption Center of NY, a New York State Non-Profit Adoption Agency. That means that we would be adopting a child from around this area. Is that what you would like, Maureen?"

Maureen honestly didn't know what to say. She was still in shock from agreeing to have children, and now she was supposed to pick out an agency and start planning? She shook her head. "It's really up to you, I'm not an expert with these things. A kid is a kid, other than one thing. Are we going to get a baby or an older kid? I hate moody teenagers."

Joanne gave her a partly condescending look. "Babies turn INTO teenagers, Maureen. That's the way things go. I have to see your point there though, I'm not so sure that I want to start by raising a 14 year old. It really depends on who we're offered. We might not get a lot of choices."

"This sounds like a restaurant, you know. You walk in, find a friendly person who will serve you, open up the menu, pick out something that sounds good, and they give it to you, and you eat it, and go home." Maureen was babbling.

Joanne laughed. "Maureen, I'd prefer you not consume our future children if it's all the same to you, but I agree. It seems so .. impersonal. I'll call and see if we can arrange a meeting with a social worker."

Joanne went back to her phone book, locating a telephone number within the ad. Maureen hesitantly stopped her from picking up the phone.

"Are you scared, Joanne? That they won't like us. People like us. You know. Not everyone .. Wants that for their children. It's stupid, but I'm scared. What if?"

Joanne took Maureen's hands in hers. "Say it Maureen. It's not an evil word. I'm a lesbian. You're a lesbian. But, I was thinking the same thing in the back of my mind. I guess the best way to find out is to call." She picked up the phone and dialed the A.C.N.Y.'s number. Maureen was still holding Joanne's hand.

"Hello? My name is Joanne Jefferson, and I had a few questions about adoption."

"_What may I help you with, Ms. Jefferson? Our agency provides child placement with various types of families. Because of the large number of children of different ages available for adoption, you will be placed with a child almost immediately at the time of your choosing. Let me ask you a few questions about yourself. Would you like to complete our lifestyle survey over the telephone?"_

This all sounded perfect. They could choose a date to adopt, choose the age of their child, and it seemed that this agency was open-minded towards their lifestyle.

"Of course. This sounds perfect for us."

"_This survey will be shown to birth parents to aid them in the placement of their child. First off, we need to know about your family. Wife: Joanne Jefferson? Did I get that right? What is the name of your husband?"_

'Oh no!', she thought. 'This could be an uncomfortable situation. "I don't have a husband."

"_That's fine, Ms. Jefferson, most birth parents are fine with placement to a single mother. How about your profession? What do you do for a living?"_

Joanne interrupted her. "My partner, Maureen Johnson, would also like to be included in the adoption process. Would it be better to just schedule a meeting with you?"

"_Oh .. Ms. Jefferson. I regret to inform you that most birth parents opt against placing their child with a gay couple. You may still fill out a profile with us, but it is almost certain that you will have a long waiting period to find an accepting birth mother. Being lesbian isn't something that self-respecting people go around doing. Are you sure I can help you?"_

Joanne didn't bother hiding her fury. "Go to hell, bitch. And for your sake I hope you don't run into any lesbians along the way!" She slammed the phone and brushed off her hands, pleased with herself that she had taken a stand for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Ms. Sanders? This is Roger Davis calling on behalf of Mimi Marquez. I'm sorry that we couldn't answer the phone when you called. Is everything alright? How's Mrs. Marquez? What should I tell Mimi?"

"_I'm sorry Mr. Davis, but I'm not authorized to share any information to persons other than Miss Marquez. If she can't speak to me over the phone, I highly recommend you bring her to the hospital as soon as possible and we can straighten out matters there."_

"Wait, I'll see if Mimi will take the phone."He turned around to her and gave a pleading look. She walked over in a daze and held the receiver to her ear, listening.

She handed him back the phone and Roger hung up without saying goodbye. "Mimi? Baby? We really have to go to the hospital."

Mimi was still standing on the spot. "I know we do. My mom is dying of AIDS." That's all the Mimi remembers because she passed out cold on the floor.

Roger picked her up and proceeded to carry her light body down the steps and towards the hospital, hoping she would regain consciousness along the way.


	9. Not like THAT

1**Chapter 9**

Roger ran the 15 or so blocks to the hospital with Mimi in his arms the entire time, entering the lobby to questioning stares.

He cantered up to the front desk, and began sputtering words at the young receptionist. "Roger Davis .. Mimi .. Marima Marquez .. we're here to .. Sanders called .. her mom .. I'm the boyfriend .. please. Please."

"Calm down Mr. Davis. Ms. Sanders told me I would be expecting you both, but not .." she looked at Mimi, unconscious in his arms, "like that. THAT could be a problem." She called down a long hallway as Roger followed along, unwavering under the weight of his girlfriend. "Nurse, could I get a few ammonia capsules and a cup of water and a clean washcloth down outside room ..", she checked her clipboard, "211? This way Mr. Davis."

"Roger, I play guitar", he added mindlessly. It didn't occur to him that they were dealing with two dying people, and not conversing at a cocktail party.

The reached the end of a long, cold corridor in the ICU. The white tiled floor, white painted walls, hard benches, and empty hall was anything but welcoming. "Mrs. Marquez is in this room. We can put Mimi next door so that it will easier on you both. Dr. McIntyre will see Mimi shortly, just to check up on her. Please don't worry yourself. You can wait in here. I'll help you get her into this bed."

Roger didn't speak. For a reason unknown to even him, he was nervous. _'She's just passed out from shock, stop worrying yourself, Roger. The lady said everything's fine.'_

He sat on an unpadded blue chair next to Mimi bed. It was too quiet. Roger always hated quiet because quiet gave him time to think about his terrible life. He had sat in silence for weeks after April died.

'_This is just like when April died. NO. Don't think that! Mimi's NOT going to die. She's fine! Why am I even thinking this? We're not even in the hospital for her.'_

"Mr. Davis?" A warm voice made its way to Roger, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm Dr. McIntyre." The man extended him his hand and shook Roger's. "I am going to have to ask you a few questions, just as precaution, especially because I think I know the answer to my first. Is Miss Marquez HIV-positive?"

"Yes."

"Has she been sick lately, any symptoms, even those of the common cold?"

"I don't think so, just throwing up sometimes."

"You see, Mr. Davis, in people with HIV, an illness as small as .."

"Not to interrupt, doctor, but I've got it too."

"Oh I see, Well I'm very sorry." He paused awkwardly. "You say she didn't appear to be sick? Well I feel that it would be best if we keep Miss Marquez overnight to perform some tests. You are welcome to stay in this room, as she is not in critical condition."

Roger's head was spinning. They had to do some tests? What did Dr. McIntyre think was wrong with Mimi? NOTHING was wrong with her. She was fine and she was not going to leave him like April did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roger woke up rather later in the morning. He looked over at the large LCD display clock. 9:43.

"BOO!"

Roger jumped out of his chair. "MIMI!" He had obviously been asleep when she regained consciousness, and it seemed that he had forgotten they were in a hospital at all. Roger hopped onto Mimi's bed and sat by her left side. As he reached over to brush some hair from her face, Roger noticed how many tubes and monitors and wires were connected to Mimi. It scared him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, you know that, right baby? These hospitals, they're just in it for the money." Mimi joked with him. She didn't seem like she belonged in a hospital at all.

A few minutes later, Dr. McIntyre knocked on the door, and Roger reclaimed his uncomfortable blue seat.

"Mr. Davis, as you are not immediate family, I need to ask you to leave the room briefly while I speak to Miss Marquez alone. Please understand, I will relay all the information to you as soon as I am finished."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, a head poked out of the doorway. "You may come back in, Mr. Davis."

Roger once again seated himself in the blue chair, meeting Mimi's eyes. He gaze well-hid emotion. He couldn't possibly have guessed what he was about to hear.

"The test results came back from last night. What we found in Marima is that she is anemic. This is not a serious condition, daily iron supplements and a healthy diet will take care of that. However, anemia and HIV combined will make her immune system very sensitive. All of the other tests we took came back negative except for one, which is a very good sign. We don't have any serious conditions here."

Roger looked at Mimi. One of the tests DID come back positive. Her gaze still hid any clues that Roger could guess from.

"I hope that I am not wrong in assuming, since you are the boyfriend and from what Miss Marquez has told me, that this news will not come as a complete shock to you. You are going to be a father in about 7 months. Congratulations."

Roger stared at the ceiling, pretending not to have heard the doctor. He must have remained silent for quite some time, because Mimi was growing impatient.

"Roger! Did you hear him?" She sounded neither annoyed nor worried, her voice hid any emotion at all.

Roger knew that it was pointless to pretend he hadn't heard Mimi as well. This was a very uncomfortable situation. "Doctor, would you mind if .. we .."

"Have a minute alone? Of course, Roger. Take your time. If you need me for anything I'll be at the end of the hallway to your right."

Roger got up from his seat after Dr. McIntyre had left the room and relocated onto Mimi's bed. He reached for her hand and held it gingerly, avoiding the IV and all of its tubes and needles. "Mimi. HOW did this happen. He's really serious, isn't he?"

Mimi looked at Roger incredulously. "How did it happen? Which answer would you like? The bird and the bees, or the one with us in it?"

"I didn't mean that, and you know it."

"I know. I'm just as surprised as you. I should've known as soon as I started throwing up in the morning. I got really bad morning sickness last .. time."

Mimi instantly regretted bringing up her last pregnancy; it was best to be evasive of the subject at all costs, to avoid a fidgety and uncomfortable Roger.

"Right. That time. Anyways. What now? Isn't this going to like screw up your life? What about your job, and Benny, and your mom, what will they say? And is this going to destroy your body? You're really thin, and won't the baby have HIV? It could die. This sucks."

Mimi was warmed inside at Roger's selflessness. He had not said anything about the baby messing up HIS life, or HIS dreams. He was worried about Mimi as much as Mimi was worried about herself.

"It does, but every time I think that, I feel guilty thinking that our child is going to mess up our lives, because it won't. We'll manage. Really." She didn't believe it, but things could end up in their favor. "Do you want to go get Dr. McIntrye so we can talk about this a little more? I would, but .."

"Yeah. Those." Roger gestured to all the machines that Mimi was hooked up to, and left, down the hallway to the right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So is it going to have HIV?" Roger asked the doctor bluntly.

"Actually, Mr. Davis, recent studies have shown that if we can give Mimi antiretroviral treatment over the next few months, deliver by caesarean section, and she doesn't breast feed, the chances of your baby having HIV lowered to below 1 percent. Those are GREAT odds, guys. Mimi, all you need to do if follow with us during the treatment and EAT BALANCED MEALS. I know we spoke earlier, but I need you to eat. No throwing up either. Eat good food and keep it in your, can you do that for me and for your baby?"

Mimi looked at Roger and then back at the doctor. "Of course, I'll do my best."

"Any other questions? If not, I can discharge you later this afternoon."

Roger extended his hand in sincere thanks. "Thank you so much, for everything, I'll keep on her and get some food in the house."

Dr. McIntyre left, and as soon as the door was shut, Mimi began rattling off. "I know this is going to be hard, Roger, but we can do it! And the baby isn't going to have HIV! I'm sorry that this is happening to you, but I'm excited. Last time I was 16, and not ready at all to be a mom. Now I'm 20, and I have you, and Mark, and Maureen, and Joanne, and Collins. We can do this .. _Together_."

Roger felt happier than anything else in the world. Even if this was unplanned, things were going to be great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the morning of the 3rd day since Mimi was discharged, when she woke up to Roger singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, you're pregnant and anemic, happy birthday to you! Good MORNING! Look who's 20!"


	10. Stoli, Kahlua, Tequila, OH MY!

1**Chapter 10**

"What on earth? .. OMIGOD! It IS my birthday! How the hell did you remember and I didn't?" Mimi's eyes were as wide as the plate Roger set on her lap. He wasn't famous for his memory.

"Oh, you see, IT DOES NOT END with these amazingly fluffy and golden waffles. OR with this fresh squeezed orange juice, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Oh no, I have had this day planned since before you started reminding me about your birthday." Roger spoke with such enthusiasm that a passer-by would have assumed he had just been elected president, or more rather, that it was ROGER'S birthday.

Mimi stared at the plate without taking a bite . "This is amazing."

"Then why don't you EAT some." Roger knew this would be hard for her. "Please? The doctor said that you're going to gain about 30 pounds in the next 7 months and you're getting on the scale as soon as you're done breakfast, which you are going to finish. Eat." He cut a piece of waffle and shoved it in Mimi's mouth without warning.

She attempted yelling at him with her mouth full and waffle erupting like a human volcano. "Whathefuckaremyoudoifng .. BLUB." She swallowed unwilling as she thought to herself. 'Omigod. He's gonna find out how much I weigh. And he's going to get really mad.' She took another bite and smiled.

"Swallow it." Roger remained sitting right next to her until she finished every bite and had downed the orange juice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well? Get on the scale!" Roger had asked three times already. Mimi stood there in her underwear and a big tshirt, staring at the scale. They didn't have food in the house, or heat or electricity, but they HAD to have a working scale. She stepped on and closed her eyes.

"Roger, please don't get mad."

He waited for the dial to settle on a number and squinted. The scale couldn't be right. It just couldn't. The number disgusted him. Roger began calmly. "Marima Marquez. You're killing yourself."

"It's not that bad, Roger. I look fine, but I could still lose some more."

Roger started turning red. "DO .. YOU .. REALLY .. ONLY .. WEIGH .. 87 .. FUCKING .. POUNDS?"

"Last Friday I weighed 84 .." Mimi whimpered as if that would console Roger.

Roger turned around. He couldn't face her, but he still wanted to carry out the birthday plans he had worked so hard on. "Come on, there's a few things we're going to do today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in his apartment, Collins picked up the phone.

"Hey! Jo?"

"_Yeah? Collins?"_

"Of course! About Mimi's party tonight, it's at the Life, right?"

"_Yeah, at 8."_

"What'd you get her? I'm lost for an idea here."

"_Well I got her that really expensive tequila she likes, so she won't have to work in the wee hours of the morning to make enough to buy some. Maureen got her a big bottle of Kahlua."_

"Wow, Jo, I'm sensing a theme here."

"_You should get her some Stoli! And Mark could get rum! This is going to be a FUN PARTY."_

Collins gave an evil laugh, "We are too bad, you know that right? See you at 8."

"_Bye."_

He hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mark, it's Joanne."

"_Joanne? Hey! What's up?"_

"I just called Collins, we're all getting Mimi a different kind of booze for her birthday. He's getting Stoli, Maureen got Kahlua, and I got tequila. We were thinking you should get rum, like some good Captain Morgan or something. Well?"

"_But .. But!"_

"Yes?"

Mark murmured incomprehensively. _"Budialreadyhavagift."_

"Excuse me?"

"_But I already have a gift."_

"OOH OOH WHAT'D YOU GET?"

"_No, you're going to laugh at me."_

"Probably, but tell me anyways!"

"_No."_

"Fine, then tonight at the party I might accidentally let slip what you did on Maureen's birthday."

"_This birthday, as in the one where you guys were a couple?"_

"Correct. That one."

"_OH MY GOD. Ok I'll tell you. I knitted her a scarf."_

"You knit?"

"_I made her a matching scarf that's the same as mine. SHOOT ME THEN."_

"Woah Mark. You knit? Where'd you pick that up?"

"_If I get the rum, do I have to answer that?"_

Joanne was silent for a moment. ".. No."

Mark hung up the phone and grabbed one of the two scarves that was sitting on the kitchen counter.


End file.
